Un amour toxique
by sakura-lionel
Summary: Vorastérie aimait beaucoup son dresseur, fort, très très fort...


« Mais Jessie, je ne vais quand même pas rester en slip toute la journée ça ne se fait pas ! »  
« Tais-toi donc James ! Ta fièvre est très élevée et il fait une chaleur épouvantable ici ! Il n'y a pas d'autre solution! »

Vorastérie observait attentivement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle : Jessie, Qulbutoké, Miaouss et Chelours s'étaient mis à quatre pour forcer James à se déshabiller alors que ce dernier, complètement affaiblit n'essayait même pas de lutter. Ça pouvait paraître à la fois ridicule et surréaliste mais c'était le genre de scénario qu'elle s'était habituée à voir défiler sous ses yeux depuis le jour où elle avait rejoint leur équipe de la Team Rocket.

Ce groupe de personnes et de pokémon bizarres ne faisaient décidément jamais les choses normalement. James, son jeune maître, avait attrapé une sorte de refroidissement malgré la chaleur accablante qui régnait partout à Alola. Pourtant, au dire de chacun de ses camarades il avait d'ordinaire un meilleur système immunitaire que chacun d'eux et il ne tombait malade que très rarement. Mais voilà, cette fois encore il avait dû se démarquer : rien de tel que d'attraper une sorte de grippe hivernale dans le climat tropical. Ce matin il s'était retrouvé affligé d'une forte fièvre et ne pouvait compter que sur les « bons soins » apportés par ses amis. Hors, vu leur comportement habituel propre à chacun d'eux et leur délicatesse commune il était plutôt flagrant que le jeune homme ne se trouvait pas spécialement entre les meilleures pattes et mains. Ca avait duré comme ça toute la journée, il avait reçu des ordres de chacun d'eux plutôt que d'être consolé ou rassuré par rapport à son état.

« Allonge-toi et ne bouge plus ! » avait ordonné Jessie de sa terrible voix de crécelle autoritaire et le jeune homme qui ne pouvait jamais contredire sa coéquipière (qui était plutôt la chef de leur équipe) s'était exécuté sans tenter de protester d'avantage s'allongeant par terre sur un tapis de feuilles pour bénéficier un peu de leur fraîcheur.  
Chelours, qui était le plus attentif de tout le groupe en dépit de sa force colossale s'était mis à l'ouvrage pour le rafraîchir, épongeant son corps et son front de sa grosse patte pelucheuse qu'il humidifiait avec de l'eau de pluie récoltée dans une sorte d'écuelle formée par des feuillages. Chaque coup de "gant de toilette" improvisé assommait presque le garçon à chaque fois.

Après un moment à essayer de faire baisser la fièvre du jeune homme de cette façon le gros ours songea qu'un traitement à base de baies spécifiques serait plus approprié. Il décida donc de quitter sa tanière pour aller lui chercher cette médication . C'était le moment que Jessie et ses comparses avaient attendus toute la journée. Quand Chelours s'éloignait ils profitaient toujours de l'instant pour filer en douce et s'aventurer dans la ville et les alentours jusqu'à ce que le plantureux nounours ne les retrouve et les ramène de force au bercail comme s'ils étaient ses enfants indisciplinés.

« Quand Chelours n'est pas là, la Team Rocket s'absente. » chuchota Jessie en commençant à se faufiler jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte, suivie de près par les pokémon , Mimiqui compris. Ça pouvait paraître assez controversé mais en réalité Jessie, Miaouss et Qulbutoké n'agissaient pas comme ça dans l'intention de nuire à leur comparse masculin, c'était simplement leur raisonnement qui n'était souvent pas très logique ou approfondit.

« Hé ! Mais vous n'allez tout de même pas me laisser tout seul ici! » se mit à pleurnicher James en se tournant sur son côté, allongeant son bras vers eux « Moi aussi je veux sortir. »  
« Tu n'iras nulle part ce soir ! Toi tu dois te reposer ! » lui somma Jessie en s'arrêtant sur ses pas pour se retourner vers lui, les poings posés sur ses hanches d'un air autoritaire.  
« Mais ... Mais tu sais que je déteste être seul... » gémit-il.  
« Tu n'es pas seul, regarde ! Vorastérie a l'air bien décidée à rester veiller sur toi ! »

Il tourna son attention à la petite créature bleue et violette au corps couvert d'épines qui lui souriait tendrement et il lui rendit un sourire similaire qui ne se voulait pas vraiment rassuré. Vorastérie l'aimait beaucoup, il en avait conscience mais elle avait aussi un corps couvert d'épines qui l'empoisonnait à chaque fois où elles entraient en contact avec sa peau et il était très difficile d'éviter ces fameux piquants. Dans son état actuel, déjà affaiblit par la fièvre, si en plus il goûtait au poison sa santé ne s'améliorerait sûrement pas.

« Tu es vraiment un amour Vorastérie mais je ne pense pas que- »

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en retournant son regard en direction de l'entrée de la grotte d'où Jessie et les autres pokémon avaient déjà disparus. Son équipière humaine était souvent égoïste. Il était malade et il avait plus que jamais besoin d'elle mais elle préférait faire le tour des magasins de la ville plutôt que de se soucier de son état de santé. C'était un triste comportement de la part de sa meilleure amie mais il en avait malheureusement l'habitude il se faisait une raison, Jessie ne changerait pas. Ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute à elle, elle ne pouvait rien y faire elle agissait toujours sur le coup de l'impulsion.

Il se repositionna sur son tapis de feuilles dans une position foetale en décidant juste d'attendre que sa fièvre diminue un peu. La chaleur dans la grotte restait étouffante malgré l'humidité du soir qui commençait à poindre. Son corps était trempé de sueur. Vorastérie le fixait attentivement. Elle était tellement plus soucieuse pour lui que le reste de son équipe pourtant elle était qualifiée de pokémon cruel mais au final, Jessie qui était une humaine était souvent malgré elle beaucoup plus douloureuse que n'importe quel pokémon dangereux car elle blessait le jeune homme jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et à la différence de la petite étoile de mer vénéneuse ce n'était pas toujours par accident.

L'amour est douloureux...

Ce que James ne savait pas c'est qu'il n'était pas le seul à souffrir dans son c?ur à cause d'une attirance qui lui était interdite...

Vorastérie aimait beaucoup son dresseur, fort, très très fort. James provoquait souvent une affection débordante de la part de ses pokémon. C'était sûrement à cause de son comportement enfantin. Il avait malgré lui une attitude qui donnait aux pokémon qui ressentaient ses émotions une envie irrépressible de le couvrir d'attentions particulières. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il avait eu l'habitude d'être surveillé et protégé avec outrance dans son enfance de petit gosse riche extrêmement couvé par ses nombreuses gouvernantes. Ce besoin d'être materné était devenu une sorte de trait de sa personnalité mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de plus en lui :.. une forme de sex-appeal qui le rendait particulièrement attractif.

Vorastérie ne pouvait pas lutter contre cette attirance qui la torturait. C'était d'une force incontrôlable, elle était consciente qu'elle risquait de tuer son dresseur à chaque fois qu'elle lui faisait un câlin mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Dès qu'elle sortait de sa pokéball et que son regard rencontrait le sien elle ressentait un besoin dingue de lui bondir dessus pour le serrer entre ses tentacules venimeuses, pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui piquer le bout du nez avec le picot qui trônait sur le sommet de sa tête. Quand elle l'empoisonnait elle le trouvait encore plus séduisant que d'ordinaire il était plus beau que n'importe quel spécimen de son espèce quand son visage se violaçait, ses cheveux mauves s'ébourrifaient et il se retrouvait avec des poches sous ses yeux fatigués. James était tellement chaud, tellement séduisant, attendrissant et charmant à la fois avec une forme d'innocence dévastatrice... Il était la proie idéale pour une prédatrice comme elle.

Elle savait que cette soirée serait spéciale car exceptionnellement ce soir, n'était pas sa faute à elle s'il était affaiblit et ça s'était vraiment particulier. Elle ne l'avait pas encore touché, c'était comme un signe du destin. Désormais elle attendait le moment propice pour qu'il devienne la proie de son amour toxique et débordant. Ce soir elle le savait, leur relation allait prendre une dimension toute particulière... Elle s'était contenue, elle avait attendu, toute la journée et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait enfin seule avec lui débordante de désir, à la limite de l'explosion.

_

La prédatrice allait enfin pouvoir dévorer sa proie...

Vorastérie se retrouvait complètement seule avec son jeune « Senpai » pour la toute première fois depuis leur rencontre. Ce moment, elle l'avait tellement désiré, tant attendu et il était enfin venu. Son corps entier frémissait d'excitation. Elle se sentait plus agitée que si elle avait découvert un troupeau entier de corayons juste pour elle.

Elle rampa vers le jeune homme souffrant en susurrant une partie de son nom d'une façon séduisante : « ... stééérrrrrriiie...»

James ne dormait pas, il somnolait seulement, totalement abattu. Il entrouvrit une de ses paupières lourde pour la regarder d'un air fatigué. Vorastérie lui fit une moue remplie de compassion. Il trouva cette façon d'agir particulièrement attendrissante et s'en sentit coupable.

«Non Vorastérie... ne sois pas triste... Désolé de te faire de la peine... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ta faute si je suis dans cet état aujourd'hui pourtant... »

Pourquoi diable James devait-il toujours s'excuser pour tout ? Etait-il absolument masochiste ? En tout cas il ne se plaignait pas quand Chelours l'écrasait ou lui enfonçait de force la nourriture dans la gorge, il supportait silencieusement toutes les crises de colères de Jessie et il se contentait de gémir à chaque fois qu'elle Vorastérie injectait son poison brûlant dans sa peau si douce et délicate. Il concédait à chaque sort funeste comme un châtiment. Peut-être pensait-il qu'il méritait cette douleur parce qu'il était un vilain garçon ? C'était un « méchant » humain, un voleur de pokémon, un brigand il savait très bien que ce qu'il faisait était mal alors il estimait qu'il devait être puni pour expier en partie ses fautes ? C'était la seule explication que Vorastérie avait trouvé pour expliquer le comportement de son maître qui s'excusait lui-même pour tout à chaque fois.

La réalité était un peu différente, James avait été conditionné à s'excuser depuis l'enfance. Ses parents et la fille avec qui ils l'avaient fiancé de force lui avaient appris tout au long de sa construction vers l'adolescence qu'il devait rester calme, poli et distingué en toutes circonstances et accepter tout acte douloureux sur sa personne sans jamais s'en plaindre s'il pleurnichait parce que ça lui était insupportable il agissait selon eux d'une façon déplacée ou inconvenante et dans ce cas là il lui était « normal » d'avoir à s'excuser. Ce conditionnement permanent l'avait transformé en un adulte perturbé à la personnalité à la limite de la bipolarité. Ses émotions étaient toujours à fleur de peau et comme il luttait tout le temps pour les contenir ça ne faisait qu'aggraver sa fragilité mentale.  
« Pardon Jessie, je m'excuse, je suis désolé. »

Il répétait ces mots à longueur de journée, exaspérant sa coéquipière qui ne comprenait rien à son attitude et le considérait comme un plaintif. Vorastérie ne trouvait pas ce comportement agaçant, au contraire, elle le trouvait mignon et maintenant que ces mots s'adressaient à elle elle les prenait comme une sorte de déclaration. Elle avait bien remarqué l'attirance de l'humain pour sa semblable féminine. Il la suivait partout, se collait à elle, cherchait par tous les moyens à avoir des contacts physiques avec elle et il semblait au paradis quand elle se blottissait instinctivement dans ses bras sous l'effet d'une menace.

Vorastérie se sentait souvent exclue par ces attentions que son dresseur avait envers Jessie alors elle faisait tout son possible pour rendre ces petits moments de contacts entre eux de moins en moins fréquents. Si elle les voyait accourir l'un vers l'autre pour se serrer dans les bras, elle bondissait directement pour s'interposer entre eux. Elle était bien décidée à ce que James devienne sa propriété exclusive, rien qu'à elle et qu'il en tombe également amoureux malgré leurs différences.

Et tous les actes effectués par l'étoile de mer pour attirer l'attention du jeune homme fonctionnaient assez bien. James adorait déjà son nouveau pokémon malgré la douleur que lui infligeaient ses câlins piquants il la considérait comme une bénédiction car jamais son équipe n'avait été aussi proche de la victoire. Les attaques de Vorastérie étaient d'une efficacité redoutable et les aidaient grandement dans leurs missions, les rendant plus menaçants encore qu'ils l'étaient à Unys et tout ça sans les forcer à agir contre leur nature en étant plus sérieux. Il était conscient que s'ils arrivaient enfin à capturer Pikachu ça serait grâce à elle. Ils y parviendraient le jour où Chelours se déciderait à les laisser tranquilles...

Même s'il était loin d'être stupide, s'il y avait bien un point en commun que James partageait avec le reste des membres de son équipe c'était une extrême inconscience enfantine pire encore que celle de ses équipiers. C'était cette naïveté immature , la plus grosse faille de James et Vorastérie était bien décidée à exploiter pour en tirer parti.

Les projets de réussite du jeune homme éclairèrent son esprit, faisant briller ses yeux à la lueur du clair de lune naissant. Son regard était magnifique, Vorastérie envoûtée s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à lui pour lui faire face. Il était allongé quasiment nu sur un tapis de feuilles , magnifique, vulnérable. Lorsqu'elle allongea sa tentacule couverte de piquants en direction de son visage il eu un mouvement de recul comme s'il redoutait qu'elle ne le touche. Cette réaction attisa encore un peu plus fort l'instinct de prédatrice de la redoutable petite pieuvre.

« Mmmnh merci de te soucier de moi... mais, mais évite de me piquer s'il te plaît... Je... je ne vais pas bien du tout... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il était chou. Le sourire dentelé de Vorastérie s'élargit d'avantage. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter contre le charme envahissant que son maître dégageait sans cesse. De nombreux ouvrages relataient les romances impossibles entre les pokémon et leurs dresseurs son histoire à elle avec ce magnifique jeune homme commençait à s'approfondir pour se transformer en un magnifique roman.

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri, je vais être très délicate. » pensa t'elle, assez sadiquement. Pour le rassurer elle murmura une partie de son nom, c'était le seul dialecte qu'elle pouvait employer . Elle savait que sans la traduction de Miaouss, James ne pouvait pas comprendre tout ce qu'elle lui disait mais elle employait un ton profondément séducteur et langoureux qui n'avait pas besoin d'être parlé.

« Vorrrrraaaaa... »

Et en effet, le jeune homme se sentit assez réconforté par ce ton de voix chaleureux aux nuances maternelle qui se dégageait de la voix féminine et sensuelle de la petite créature. Le pauvre garçon naïf ne se doutait pas une seconde des intentions particulières que son pokémon nourrissait en son égard.

Il émit un léger gémissement quand l'un des piquants effleura sa joue et il leva les yeux vers elle, toujours allongé sur son côté. Le contact était plutôt agréable mais il redoutait quand même d'être empoisonné par accident. Il souleva l'une de ses mains tremblantes pour s'emparer de la tentacule, essayant de l'éloigner délicatement de sa peau, tout en évitant les épines.

« Doucement Vorastérie, doucement... Moi aussi je t'aime bien... »

La poigne du jeune homme était faible, tremblotante, Vorastérie savourait ce contact, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui prenait la main d'une façon timide comme le ferait un jeune étudiant en compagnie de la fille sur qui il aurait jeté son dévolu l'invitant pour un premier rendez-vous romantique. Ce toucher lui paraissait magique, réconfortant. Elle se sentit rougir. Ils restèrent dans cette position pendant plusieurs secondes jusqu'à ce que James ne désserre ses doigts.

« Je suis... épuisé... » gémit-il.

A l'aide de ses dernières forces, il changea sa position pour se tourner sur le dos puis il ferma ses yeux en soupirant lourdement, croisant ses bras lourds sur son torse pour essayer de se sentir plus confortable, il gardait les genoux fléchis et les jambes écartées comme un gros bébé, tel qu'il le faisait toujours par habitude. Dans cette nouvelle position il lui faisait penser à un corayon. Instinctivement, Vorastérie se glissa sur son ventre. La température du corps de l'humain était catastrophique, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa transpiration lui caresser les narines. Son parfum avait un petit goût salé, marin, semblable à celui des cornes des fameux coryaons dont elle raffolait tant. Elle détaillait chaque partie du corps humain de son regard avide. Son odeur était enivrante et la sensation bouillante de sa peau humide l'était encore plus.

Elle fixa le torse du jeune homme qui se soulevait puis s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration douloureuse. Il paraissait à l'agonie mais n'en restait pas moins magnifique. Ses mamelons pointaient, son torse ferme, son ventre plat étaient plus tentants que l'anatomie de n'importe quel spécimen de sa propre espèce. Elle était curieuse d'en découvrir un peu plus sur lui.

Mais avant toute chose elle voulait d'abord lui offrir de l'affection, alors elle lui rampa dessus, grimpant jusqu'à son visage pour déposer un baiser délicat sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'habitude, elle faisait ça souvent. Il était si faible qu'il n'essaya pas de la repousser il espérait juste qu'elle ne baisserait pas trop la tête pour éviter de lui donner un coup de corne empoisonné. Si elle se contentait d'être douce comme ça il pensait qu'il n'aurait pas trop de souci à se faire. En plus, son cerveau torturé par la fièvre l'empêchait de raisonner correctement.

Le souffle tiède de James caressa le visage de la petite étoile de mer quand elle se recula de ses lèvres. Il respirait difficilement comme s'il avait fourni de gros efforts. Elle se mit à penser qu'il devait sûrement panteler de la sorte quand il s'accouplait. Ce simple songe lui fit brûler les joues à la puissance maximum. James fut assez intrigué de sentir une forme d'humidité un peu plus forte s'échapper du corps visqueux de la petite créature qui était positionnée contre lui.

La grotte était silencieuse, James le magnifique « Senpai » de notre petite créature était seul avec elle, presque complètement dénudé. Une occasion pareille ne se reproduirait plus avant longtemps , elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'échapper. Des pensées coquines commencèrent à s'emballer dans sa petite tête violette : A quoi pouvait ressembler l'appareil reproductif d'un mâle humain ? Etait-il semblable à celui d'un Vorastérie ? Représentait-il aussi une épine ? Son contact devait être très agréable vu la douceur de la peau de ce jeune homme magnifique.

Ce n'était pas très naturel pour un pokémon de penser à s'accoupler avec un humain mais l'expérience méritait la peine d'être tentée Vorastérie n'était pas du genre à « suivre les règles » elle aimait l'exotisme. C'était le moment propice pour tenter le tout pour le tout en s'imaginant être une humaine. Son dresseur était faible et à sa merci.

Glissant sur lui telle une sangsue elle fit demi-tour pour se faufiler plus bas sur le corps du jeune homme épuisé. James pensait qu'elle avait décidé de s'éloigner pour le laisser tranquille mais il n'avait pas idée de ce que le pokémon projetait réellement. S'il avait sût il aurait tout tenté pour fuir.

Vorastérie s'arrêta devant l'unique bout de tissu qu'il portait sur lui. Elle fixa très attentivement la bosse qui se dévoilait sous le textile et sa langue se faufila hors de sa petite bouche dentelée d'une façon avide que James ne put pas remarquer vu qu'elle lui tournait le dos. IL ne s'inquiétait pas de ne plus la sentir remuer. Le sommeil prenait le dessus de lui et ses yeux se fermaient involontairement alors qu'il était sur le point de sombrer dans le pays des rêves, assommé par sa fièvre qui refusait de diminuer. Il crut qu'il avait une sorte de délire quand il eut la sensation de choses visqueuses qui caressaient chaque côtés de ses hanches...

Mais un courant d'air frais sur la partie la plus délicate de son anatomie le réveilla en sursaut lui faisant prendre conscience de la réalité accablante ! Il essaya de se relever, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant dans sa poitrine comme s'il avait été réveillé d'un cauchemar représentant sa fiancée : Jezabelle. Il se sentait paralysé mais pas de la même façon que quand cette sensation était provoquée par l'attaque paraspore du rafflesia appartenant à ce démon qui hantait son subconscient. Il réussit à se redresser en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et laissa retomber sa mâchoire par surprise lorsqu'il vit le spectacle surréaliste qui s'offrait à lui : Vorastérie fixait avidement son appareil génital exposé, le visage éclairé d'une nuance rouge écarlate qui tranchait fort avec le violet du reste de sa peau.

Il eut envie de lui demander ce qu'elle cherchait à faire mais l'embarras prenait le dessus de lui et ses mots restaient coincés à l'intérieur de sa gorge. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que les pokémon puissent avoir des pensées perverses et particulièrement pour les êtres d'une autre espèce. ... Et alors il se rappela le jour où Miaouss avait bu du jus de caratroc et l'avait presque violé.

Il réalisa qu'il aurait dû se méfier un peu plus de Vorastérie et pas uniquement à cause de ses piquants.

James se sentit prit au piège comme un tout petit insecte dans la toile d'une tarentule. L'une des tentacules de son pokémon se plaça autour de son anatomie sans qu'un seul de ses picots ne l'effleure. Il ne s'en sentit pas soulagé pour autant, une étrange chaleur se diffusa en lui, bien plus forte que celle que dégageait le poison.

« Vo... vorast... arrête... » furent les trois seuls mots qu'il réussit à balbutier, la respiration haletante , le souffle coupé. Mais le pokémon n'était plus décidé à l'écouter, c'était elle qui donnait les ordres désormais. Il était sous son emprise et elle ne le laisserait plus s'échapper avant d'avoir eu de sa part ce qu'elle attendait de lui. Il sentit des larmes de détresse lui piquer les yeux.

Telle une araignée vorace, le petit pokémon violet commença à mobiliser toutes ses tentacules, les soulevant tour autour d'elle, bien décidée à explorer tous les domaines à sa disposition. James voulu se reculer mais n'y réussit pas. Il sentit que les tentacules commençaient à le caresser partout, visqueusement, vicieusement, chaudement, ça lui donnait des sortes de décharges, plus fortes et agréables que les attaque électriques de Pikachu.

Le pénis du jeune homme se gorgea progressivement de sang de même qu'une tentacule le caressait plus intensivement. Il se mordit les lèvres, son souffle se coinçant dans sa gorge, agrippant les feuilles qui l'entouraient de ses deux mains , ne cherchant pas à arrêter l'acte qui se produisait sur lui. Une tentacule glissa jusqu'à ses testicules lui provoquant un énorme frisson dont sa fièvre n'était en rien responsable. Instinctivement il souleva ses hanches comme s'il s'offrait à elle, désirant recevoir plus de ces attentions particulières. Il était devenu complètement désireux et ne comprenait strictement pas pourquoi. C'était juste bon, agréable, exquis et c'était la seule chose sur laquelle il pouvait se concentrer. Une partie de lui redoutait ces sensations mais en même temps une autre part de lui en réclamait désespérément d'avantage. Normalement il aurait tout fait pour éviter cela mais ici il se laisser guider uniquement par l'instinct, l'esprit perturbé par la fièvre et la fougue qui s'installait en lui malgré son épuisement intense. Il se mit à gémir d'un ton viril partant ensuite dans des aigus sans pouvoir rien contrôler.

« Naaaaaaaaaah ~ aaah ~Oooooh oooh ooooui ! AAAAAAaaaah ! Hiiiiiiiii !... »

Le sourire avide de Vorastérie n'avait jamais été aussi prononcé. Elle fronça ses sourcils se sentant éveillée dans sa cruauté naturelle James était totalement à sa merci, vulnérable à l'extrême. Elle tourna son attention à son sexe dressé qui ressemblait fortement à l'un de ses piquants désormais. Du bout de « l'épine » qui trônait au bout de sa tentacule elle recula délicatement la peau qui recouvrait le pénis du jeune homme, laissant dévoiler son gland donc la couleur légèrement violacée le rapprochait encore plus dans sa ressemblance avec ses congénères. Les mâles humains n'étaient pas si différents des mâles vorastérie tout compte fait.

Il agissait exactement comme son ancien petit-ami. Et dire que le pauvre était mort à cause d'un trop plein d'émotions en plein accouplement! L'être humain semblait plus résistant, il se rétablissait vite à son poison mais elle décida quand même de veiller à ce qu'un accident ne se reproduise plus.

Tandis qu'une de ses tentacules s'occupait de la base du pénis, une autre du gland, une autre de ses testicules et deux autres encore lui caressaient les hanches, elle glissa un peu plus au centre de son bassin pour permettre à un autre de ses membres de cajoler la zone située entre les fesses du jeune homme. C'était facile, il avait l'habitude de garder une position jambes écartées à longueur de temps. Lui n'avait jamais prêté attention à ce détail là mais elle y avait souvent pensé , attendant ce moment où elle en tirerait parti. Et cet instant était arrivé maintenant. En ricanant elle utilisa la pointe d'un de ses picots pour cajoler la zone sensible.

James commençait à devenir complètement fou, il se mit à gémir plus intensément, poussant des râles étranges qui ressemblaient à des plaintes agonisantes.

« Raaaah aaah ... arrêt ... non... »

Les yeux mouillés il laissa échapper sa nuque en arrière, le corps entier pris de convulsions, quelques gémissements plaintifs s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Vorastérie savait que ça commençait à devenir vraiment dangereux pour son jeune maître mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter en si bon chemin. La zone entre ses cuisses était humide, toxique, addictive, interdite, savoureuse... Aussi attirante que son pénis qui palpitait devant elle. Elle mourrait d'ailleurs d'envie de découvrir le goût de ce membre imposant dressé face à son visage qui lui rappelait tellement son met préféré : la corne d'un corayon.

Changeant sa position elle déposa un baiser sur le membre en érection, continuant à taquiner chaque autre zone érogène à sa disposition de chacune de ses tentacules. James se sentit sur le point de mourir. Il ne pouvait rien contrôler du tout : son coeur s'emballait, sa fièvre montait d'avantage et il était en plein délire convulsif. Il laissa retomber tout le haut de son corps contre le lit de feuilles incapable de lutter contre toutes ces sensations, se retenant de toutes ses forces pour ne rien laisser échapper de lui. Au même moment, prise par surprise par le mouvement de chute de son partenaire, Vorastérie laissa s'échapper involontairement une goutte de poison contre son anus.  
Le jeune homme se cambra assaillit de douleur. Elle avait visiblement découvert sa faiblesse secrète et la torture était abominable. Il dut couvrir sa bouche de sa main droite pour retenir un cri de panique mais il le laissa s'échapper malgré tout :  
« AAAAAAaaaaayiiiiiiiiiii ! » Il se sentait désespéré et mourrait de désir de s'enfuir sur le champ mais il était cloué sur son tapis de feuilles à la fois par la fièvre et par les sensations divines et douloureuses qui torturaient son corps et son esprit. Il lui était devenu complètement impossible de se concentrer pour penser d'une façon logique il était incapable de discerner s'il voulait que tout s'arrête ou continue. La panique le prenait aux tripes la tête lui tournait et il avait tout le bas du corps en feu.  
Dans une ultime tentative de se protéger il réussit à détacher sa main gauche qui était restée accrochée jusque là au tapis de feuilles sèches pour essayer d'éloigner la cruelle petite créature qui le torturait mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut d'agiter son poignet pour brasser l'air autour de lui. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres pour y plonger les doigts de l'autre main qui restait collée à sa bouche et commença à se mordre l'index et le majeur en grognant, la tête tournée de côté comme s'il redoutait de voir ce qui lui arriverait ensuite. Son visage brûlait autant que son bas ventre , toutes ses émotions ses bousculaient il devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient . Il était humilié, confus mais sa part masochiste appréciait vraiment cet instant et en redemandait. C'était incroyable ! Plus il agitait son corps , plus il accélérait lui-même la cadence de son bassin et plus Vorastérie s'accrochait à lui et la sensation s'aggravait.  
« Oh ~ aaaah ~ pitié ! » réussit-il à glapir entre deux râles. Il se sentit proche de la mort , sa vue se troubla, la nausée le pris et il commença à perdre conscience, il avait la chair de poule comme s'il avait froid alors qu'il mourrait de chaud,son corps entier frissonnait comme jamais... et subitement un grand jet de sperme se projeta dans le visage du pokémon qui avait commencé à glisser sa langue sur la base de son pénis pour savourer son goût salé, marin, lui rappelant celui des corayons.

... Étrangement, la douleur commença à se dissiper pour être remplacée par une vague de plaisir. Il commença à se calmer progressivement et à se détendre alors que sa nausée installée au creux de son ventre devenait plus supportable. Sa respiration restait irrégulière mais ne blessait plus ses poumons. Plus de larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières pour couler tout au long de son visage mais elles n'étaient plus provoquées par la douleur mais par la jouissance intense qu'il ressentait. Il garda les yeux clos en soupirant d'extase, profitant de ce moment qui était le plus agréable qu'il n'ait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie entière . C'était donc ça un orgasme ? C'était sans doute le tout premier de sa vie.

« Oh... ? Oh ?.. Je-je t'aime Vorastérie... » chuchota t'il tendrement d'une voix vacillante et enfantine.

La terrible étoile de mer avait enfin eut ce qu'elle attendait de son dresseur tant aimé. Les tentacules qui exploraient le corps de ce dernier se glissèrent gentiment hors de son entrejambe à son grand soulagement et elle se décolla de lui, repositionnant son slip par dessus ses hanches avec attention puis elle se faufila pour remonter jusqu'à son nombril, le chatouillant au passage, lui décrochant un rire. Quand elle atteignit sa poitrine, il souleva ses bras timidement par dessus elle. Il était profondément troublé mais également reconnaissant car il se sentait dorénavant nettement mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et complètement guéri de sa fièvre même si son corps continuait à être secoué de quelques frissons.

La petite pokémon cruelle fixa attentivement le visage conquis de son jeune maître quand il souleva sa nuque pour la regarder de ses grands yeux émeraudes miroitants, les joues remplies d'une nuance rouge profonde. Tous deux avaient une expression similaire avec un sourire bête et extasié. Le jeune homme positionna sa main tremblante sur la tête du pokémon pour caresser la couronne d'épine qui y trônait puis il la souleva un peu jusqu'à ses lèvres qui tremblaient également, pour déposer un baiser tendre et délicat à l'emplacement situé entre ses yeux. Ensuite le jeune homme se repositionna confortablement sur son dos, Vorastérie toujours entre ses bras comme si elle était son doudou pour profiter d'une sieste bien méritée cherchant à se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé de tout.

Quand Chelours ramena Jessie, Miaouss, Qulbutoké et Mimiqui au nid, chacun fut étonné de trouver James avec une bien meilleure mine, somnolant avec un sourire béat sur le visage, Vorastérie blottie confortablement entre ses bras. Jessie, s'accroupit auprès de lui pour poser une main sur son front et fut étonnée de ne plus y sentir aucune fièvre.

« Alors James," lui dit-elle en employant un ton bébête comme si elle s'adresserait à un petit enfant "Tu vois qui avait encore raison ?! Ça t'a fait beaucoup de bien de rester ici sous la surveillance de ton pokémon ! »

Il entrouvrit ses yeux pour la regarder d'un air un peu timide puis tout en déposant Vorastérie délicatement sur le sol à ses côtés, il s'assit en tailleur et se contenta prendre le plat de miel et de baies que Chelours lui présentait sans répondre à la question de Jessie, comme s'il préférait éviter le sujet puis il commença à manger avec aisance.

Chacun s'échangèrent des regards confus en voyant le jeune homme avaler la nourriture encore plus goulûment que Jessie. Ca dura comme ça pendant plusieurs secondes silencieuses où le bandit espiègle mangea en essayant d'ignorer tous les regards fixés sur lui. Il s'étrangla cependant lorsqu'il échangea un regard accidentel avec Vorastérie qui attirait son attention en commençant à lui grimper sur les genoux.  
Miaouss s'inquiéta de voir le visage de son meilleur ami recommencer à rougir comme s'il était prit d'une rechute de sa fièvre.

« Est-ce que tout va bien James ? » lui demanda t'il d'un ton inquiet.

« Oh ?... oh oui je me sent juste tout bizarre... »

« C'est tout à fait normal alors. » répliqua Miaouss, se sentant complètement rassuré .

Assise aux côtés de son maître adoré, la « bienveillante » Vorastérie le fixait encore plus attentivement que d'ordinaire, les yeux miroitants comme jamais.

FIN


End file.
